Passado
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: Com um amor verdadeiro vem o medo de encarar as coisas, e o futuro se altera . . . pra sempre!
1. Eu sei que posso!

**CAPITULO 01 : Eu sei que posso!**

as vezes nos perguntam como estamos , as vezes passamos por pessoas que vivemos nossa infância ao lado e é como se nunca tivessemos nos conheçido , ou as vezes simplismente sorrimos . . .  
Bom meu nome é Pan , hoje tenho 26 anos e essa é a minha história . . .

- Goten para com isso, você só quer saber das meninas, ta parecendo até que ta com medinho de lutar comigo! - eu disse querendo provocar meu tio, ele era muito tapado pra ter uma resposta melhor do que a que ele deu.  
- Caladinha Pan , você não quer ir de encontro as rochas, e eu também não quero me esforçar e chegar no meu encontro suado - disse Goten olhando a menina  
- a claro , sempre a mesma desculpa , por isso prefiro lutar com Trunks , ele não tem essas desculpas esfarrapadas quando sabe que vai perder - eu ri e fechei meus olhos sabendo que Trunks diria algo do meu comentario sarcastico  
- ela se ilude demais Goten , deixa ela comigo - Trunks disse isso e me olhou pelo canto, derrepende quando me dei conta ele estava atrás de mim e terminou de dizer - vamos Pan , quem é que vai perder aqui ? - ele levantou uma mão pra mim como se fosse atirar algum poder e ao mesmo tempo pude sentir seu ki aumentando.  
- ta, ta Trunks - levantei meus braços e fiz um gesto pra ele se acalmar , eu não queria que ele me atacasse , ele sempre me vencia e como isso ja não fosse o bastente eu tinha acabado de zuar com ele , certos costumes agente nunca perde.  
Goten terminou por dizer - Ok vou deixar vocês ai treinando e vou nessa , vejo você mais tarde Pan , e vejo você amanhã Trunks - ele deu um sorriso e saiu voando sem esperar nossa resposta .  
- Nossa , apressadinho ele eim , quando se trata de meninas Goten não é móle - Trunks sorriu e eu sorri apenas assentindo .  
fui a primeira a cortar nossa silêncio  
- E ae vamos fazer oque agora que fomos abandonados ? - olhei pra rosto de Trunks que agora estava penssativo , mas pra minha surpresa Trunks disse algo que não faziamos sozinhos a um bom tempo  
- Vamos nadar nesse lago Pan ? - e derrepente Trunks estava tirando a camisa e a calça ficando apenas de samba canção  
- Nossa, não tem vergonha trunks ? - Gritei pra ele , ele tinha acabado de ficar semi-nu na minha frente , eu só tenho 15 anos ( não que eu não tenha gostado de vê-lo assim ) , mas ele não tinha realmente nossão das coisas.  
Trunks saiu correndo e se atirou no lago , eu fui atrás né .

Os dias geralmente eram assim , quando você tem 15 anos, uma família e amigos como a minha , você realmente não tem noção de tempo, de trabalho, de coisas maduras que agente aprende no dia a dia , mas isso não importa , eu adorava a vida que levava, adora ter nascido naquela família, adorava todos os dias ir treinar com o tio Goten e o meu melhor amigo Trunks, adorava passar o início da noite observando o céu . . .  
- Ei Trunks, você ja teve vontade de explorar o espaço ? - eu disse sem olha-lo , apenas observando o céu  
- se você ja se esqueçeu , nós ja exploramos - trunks disse me encarando.  
- eu sei né, mas eu quero dizer, aquilo não é no mesmo sentido que eu falo, sabe , eu digo explorar, conheçer pessoas novas, sabe oque ja aconteceu nesse mundo a milhões de anos atrás entende ? - eu continuava olhando pro céu  
- a sim - trunks dei um sorriso - nunca pensei nisso Pan , quando olho meu futuro não imagino nada além de continuar na C.C - agora trunks olhava pro céu, ele se deitou no meu lado encima daquela montanha que dava pra ver todas as estrelas como se elas tivesse sido ampliadas 100x e colocou a cabeça sobre os braços os usando como travesseiro.  
Ficamos longos minutos em silencio , apenas observando as estrelas, a escuridão da noite, mas o brilho da lua refletida em nossos rostos. Trunks era uma ótima compania , eu nunca fui de fazer grandes amigos, sempre fui muito estressada e acabava espantando as pessoas , mas eu e trunks passamos a ser grandes amigos depois da viajem com o vovô . . . Nossa faz uns anos que ele se foi , pensar desse jeito acaba por me deixar triste . Quebrei o silêncio entre nós -Quero ser exploradora - falei fitando o céu e trunks na mesma posição deitado virou a cabeça na minha direção e me olhou com seus olhos azuis, continuei a dizer -Quero descobrir coisas que ninguém nesse tempo pensa ou pensou que já existiu, quero viajar por todo o espaço e sentir que eu sou livre, quero saber que não a limites pros meus sonhos - então eu virei minha cabeça na direção de Trunks e sorri gentilmente, ele por vez retribuiu o sorriso e ambos voltamos a encarar aquele céu tão escuro . . . porém tão prazeroso.  
no dia seguinte acordei cedo e fui a escola, minha mãe sempre dizia que eu tinha que estudar e meu pai fazia questão disso, mas ninguém se preocupava mais com meus estudos do que minha vósinha, ela simplismente dizia que eu não seria assim como meu avôsinho tão avoado. De tarde como todos os dias, eu, trunks e o tio Goten iamos treinar próximo a casa da vovó , eu adorava saber que iria ver mais uma vez aquele sorriso do Trunks, aqueles olho. . . O que está acontecendo comigo ? utimamente eu me pego penssando no Trunks quase a todo estante, só pode ser porque tenho passado muito tempo perto dele, não posso ficar imaginando coisas a mais sobre ele . . . Voei em direção ao ki deles dois, estava doida pra treinar com trunks e mostrar oque eu aprendi, todos achavam que uma menina não podia se transformar em super sayajin, mas eu estava treinando loucamente pra conseguir e trunks vivia dizendo: Pan para com isso, você é forte mais não pode se tranformar numa super sayajin, mas eu ignorava isso, eu sabia que podia, eu passaria a vida tentando, afinal, não era justo todos eles meio sayajin podiam se transformar , menos eu, será que é porque sou filha de um meio sayajin com uma humana ? - havia penssado nisso muitas vezes , mas logo voltava a penssar -não quero saber dessa hipoteze , eu sei que posso e não vou desistir!  
Cheguei aonde ambos estavam , observei que estavam lutando, eu ja sabia pois havia sentido o ki deles muito alto. Não dava pra acreditar a facilidade que Trunks lutava contra meu tio Goten , eram só 1 ano a diferença de idade, mas trunks mostrava mais hablidade, talvez seja porque o tio só quer saber de mulher e nunca treina o bastante, pra alegria de Vegeta que adorava o fato de seu filho ser um guerreiro mais forte que o filho de Kakarotto(son Goku). Sentei próxima a uma rocha e continuei observando a luta deles, eles me viram , porém, continuaram a lutar como se eu não estivesse ali. Eu estava anciosa pra mostrar ao Trunks a minha transformação, eu não tinha comentado com ninguém o que eu acabara de conseguir essa noite, e eu só mostraria a ele quando meu tio não estivesse. Não tinha certeza do que ele diria, mas ficaria muito orgulhoso de mim, afinal Trunks sempre me viu como uma irmão mais nova . . .- senti uma pontada no coração quando pensei nisso- realmente ele demonstrava de todas as formas seu sentimento por mim, algo familiar, um laço de irmãos. -mais que droga- pensei rapidamente, -porque eu fico pensando essas coisas ? porque porque ?- balançei minha cabeça num jeito negativo. Nesse momento percebi que a luta tinha acabado e Trunks me encarava.  
- Que foi Pan ? já ta ai com medo de lutar comigo ? -ele disse zombando de mim , ai eu fico furiosa quando ele zomba dos meus poderes e minha capacidade.  
- Claro que não, eu apenas estava penssando em algumas coisas...-dei um sorriso e levantei - Cade meu tio ? ele perdeu ? -perguntei desorientada, não via meu tio por ali. - A sim , ele perdeu e saiu, disse que ia se arrumar pra ir ao cinema com alguma pessoa . . .-trunks ficou penssativo, claro que ele deve ter imaginado que fosse alguma mulher - Ele me chamou pra ir também, mas prefiri ficar aqui e treinar um pouco com você -ele sorriu gentilmente pra mim e seus olhos azuis estavam tão ternos. - Hum -pensei bem antes de dizer da minha transformação - Sabe Trunks eu queria te mostrar algo que eu aprendi -eu disse e ao mesmo tempo levantei sem esperar oque ele fosse dizer , apenas parei a uns 5 metros de distância de Trunks e começei a elevar meu ki.

*HAHA - fim do primeeeeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic, estou muito anciosa pra saber se vão gostar ou não -Faço carinha de pensativa - comentem pra mim saber oque estão achando , a história esta a mil na minha mente e em breve atualizarei, bjinhos e até a próxima (:


	2. Me ame sem medo

CAPITULO 02 : Me ame sem medo

Trunks me observava seriamente sem entender o que eu estava fazendo, seu olhar era de curiosidade, tava na cara que não passava pela cabeça dele o que eu estava tentando lhe mostrar. Continuei elevando meu ki, havia uma luz clara que brilhava em volta de mim, o shão começara a tremer e as pedras a se quebrarem e flutuarem. Me concentrei mais ainda no meu ki na intenção de aumentá-lo mais e mais, até que por fim, eu me transformei em super sayajin. Em minha volta brilhava uma luz mais amarelada, meu cabelo estava um pouco maior e totalmente loiro, meus olhos mudará também assim como nas tranformações deles, e eu estava com uma franja que quase tampava meus olhos claros no momento. Geralmente eu não me achava bonita e atraente, mas nesse momento pude ver através dos olhos de Trunks que eu estava como posso dizer ? "realmente bela", de certa forma. Pensar isso me fez ficar mais concentrada naquele olhar dele, que estava completamente parado com a mesma expressão, só que agora parecia estar confuso e admirado. Resolvi falar algo:  
- iae ? oque achou ? -esperei a resposta dele que não veio. voltei a falar  
- Fala oque voce achou Trunks ? -eu sorria espontaneamente, eu realmente estava muito feliz com essa transformação.  
- Incrivel Pan! -ele sorria muito muito muito admirado - Como conseguiu ? quando conseguiu ? -trunks parecia estar babando(ou foi só imprenssão minha)  
- Ontem de noite eu tava treinando, e derrepente eu consegui, não sei como mas eu consegui .  
- Nossa que demais Pan, agora vai dar mais gosto de lutar contra você, quem sabe você pode me ganhar agora -ele ainda parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo, mas continuou falando:  
- Alguém ja sabe disso ? ou só eu ? -ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, ficamos a uns 2 metros de distância agora.  
- Então Trunks, ainda não contei a ninguém e gostaria que guardasse esse segredo por enquanto, não quero terque ouvir todos dizendo como me transformei -eu disse e agora eu não estava mais sorrindo, encarava ele esperando por sua resposta.  
- Pode deixar Pan, claro que não vou contar a ninguém -ele piscou - Mas vai terque tentar me ganhar, e é pra valer. -ele estava em posição de ataque.  
- Pode deixar menino mal, isso eu vou fazer agora mesmo! -então eu voei pra começar a ataca-lo.

Treinamos por algumas horas e estavamos exaustos, sentamos um pouco embaixo de uma árvore para descançar, ja estava tarde e teriamos que ir embora em breve. estavamos ofegante, a luta tinha sido mais acerrada agora que eu podia me transformar também, claro que não venci o trunks, mas agora eu sentia que com um pouco mais de treinamente em breve em conseguiria tal façanha.  
- Ficou bonita assim Pan -trunks disse cortando o silêncio que havia entre nós e nossa forte respiração.  
Pensei :Nossa ele acabou de dizer que fiquei bonita ? aaah , então ele reparou mesmo em mim... agora o que eu falo pra ele ? -fiquei pensando no que dizer pra ele e conclui em não dizer nada, eu estava completamente envergonhada, mas acima de tudo, eu estava feliz, trunks nunca tinha dito assim dessa forma que eu estava bonita, e eu realmente sempre sonhei com o dia que ele me achasse bonita, atraente. . .  
- Pan eu... -olhei pro lado e ele estava me encarando, nunca tinha visto ele me olhar dessa forma. Fiquei esperando por palavras que não veio.  
- Você o que Trunks ? -eu olhava diretamente nos olhos deles, havia ago diferente neles, algo que eu não reconhecia.  
Derrepente Trunks levantou e se afastou um pouco de mim, eu me levantei também num ato rápido e perguntei : - Oque houve trunks ? não estou entendendo.  
- Nada Pan, é só que... -ele abaixou a cabeça  
Ta, agora eu não entendi mais nada! Me aproximei dele , levantei sua cabeça pra olha-lo e tentar entender o que estava havendo com meu melhor amigo.  
O olhei nos olhos e disse : - Agora me diga Sr. Briefs, o que ta acontecendo ?  
- Pan eu não deveria ter pensado no que eu pensei, eu não queria ter desejado o que eu desejei. -ele falava, mas pude sentir que não havia lamento em sua voz nem em seus olhos , havia outra coisa que não pude destinguir.  
- Mas o que você pensou Trunks ? , o que você desejou ?  
- Eu desejei lhe beijar Pan -ele me olhava como se pudesse arrancar minha alma , continuou dizendo - Desejei pode sentir seus lábios nos meus, te abraçar, te tocar...  
Realmente por essa eu não esperava, eu estava completamente paralizada, mas se eu continuasse assim eu ia perder a chance de fazer o que eu queria a muito tempo, então não perdi tempo e disse.  
- E porque não me beijou Trunks ?  
Ele demorou uns segundos e disse :  
- Porque seria errado da minha parte, seus pais lhe confiam a mim, seu tio que é meu melhor amigo também, não poderia trair a confiança deles.  
- Então se esse foi o motivo - eu disse me aproximando de seus lábios, ele disse que não podia ME beijar, mas não disse nada que eu não poderia beija-lo. senti que ele se afastou, mas logo em seguida senti meus lábios tocarem os dele, eram macios, quentes, seu hálito estava quente, ele respirava colado em meus lábios e eu juntei mais meu corpo ao dele, senti sua mão na minha cintura me envolvendo, e então nos beijamos, um beijo quase desesperado, porém gentil, seus braços me apertavam contra seu corpo , minhas mãos estavam na nuca dele, acariciando seu cabelo por baixo, eu não queria parar esse beijo nunca, eu precisava dele a tempos e agora estavamos aqui. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser naquele corpo, naquela quentura que trunks tinha.  
Pude senti-lo se afastar de mim, na hora não entendi e perguntei :  
-O que foi Trunks ?  
- Tem alguém vindo -ele respondeu, pude realmente sentir um ki se aproximando. Nas condições que eu estava eu não sentiria nada a não sem...Trunks, mas agora que eu estava afastada dele podia pensar melhor.  
- Ata , é o ki do meu tio Goten  
- É sim , acho que esqueçemos da hora e ele veio nos avisar  
Meu tio chegou e nos lembrou da hora, Trunks se despediu de nós e voou , eu fui embora com meu tio, afinal, a noite seria longa porque eu não conseguiria durmir depois desse beijo...

Meu aniversário de 16 anos é sabado, estou anciosa pra ficar mais velha, Trunks sempre disse que eu era muito nova pra ele...  
Bom, depois do nosso primeiro beijo, voltamos a se beijar 3 ou 4 vezes, eu podia sentir que ele queria, mas acho que ele não aguentava trair a confiança de meu pai e meu tio.

- Pan você esta DESLUMBRANTE - Bra disse destacando a ultima palavra .  
Finalmente meu aniversário chegou, quem sabe Trunks pudesse pensar que eu estou mais velha...  
- Aaah, que nada Bra, a aniversariante sou eu, e é você que esta impecável - sorri para a linda menina de cabelos azuis.  
- ai Panzinha você esta fazendo a mesma idade que eu, logo vai começar a namorar e eu vou ficar pra titia  
- Pode ficar tranquila Bra, você realmente não vai ficar pra titia -lhe assegurei enquanto via no espelho o reflexo de uma menina, não alta, cabelos preto na altura do ombro, do lado esquerdo uma mexa pendia pra trás com umas presilhas, a menina era bastante branca, seus olhos negros, usava um leve batom, brincos de argola, estava de blusa com um pequeno decote que mostrava um belo corpo, a blusa era regata num tom azul bebê que estava por dentro do short que era acima do umbigo , e um sapato com salto fino. Era uma bela menina, mas não me lembrava eu, não o meu modo de vestir, e esse corpo parecia perfeito demais pra ser o meu. Eu realmente não estava acostumada a me olhar no espelho.  
- Vamos descer logo, a festa esta uma maravilha, esta todo mundo la embaixo - eu acenei e ela continuou dizendo - Trunks ja pergunto aonde você estava duas vezes.  
Nossa ele tinha perguntado por mim , bom sinal -pensei alegremente.

Descemos as escadas da C.C. , estava todo mundo la embaixo me olhando,tanta gente , eu não sabia o que fazer, apenas sorri pra todos, alguns vinham até mim me parabenizar, Trunks apenas sorriu quando passei ao seu lado, -nossa ele não vai falar mesmo comigo não?- pensei irritada com o ato do garoto.  
Recebi dezenas de parabéns e abraços, terminei de falar com todos, eu queria sair correndo dali, precisava tomar um ar, eles não dariam falta mesmo de mim... fui até o final da grande casa , a festa era na parte de dentro , haviam escadas aonde janelas de vidro com uma porta dividiam a grande casa de uma linda área, que dava pros fundos da C.C. , abri a porta e fechei, me aproximei do mármore e fitei o Céu, estava tão lindo, muitas estrelas, não havia vista mais linda que essa, definitivamente nunca haveria!  
Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim : - A aniversariante esta fugindo ? Mais que feio! - era a voz de trunks, eu podia até imaginar a carinha de desaprovação que ele fez, mas continuei virada . Trunks sussurrou no meu ouvido :  
- Será que alguém vai dar falta se eu roubar por alguns minutos essa linda moça ? - ele disse isso e eu me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça, ele estava tão próximo de mim, suas mãos estavam me abraçando por trás. ele estava respirando próximo ao meu ouvido, ele queria me matar, só pode!  
- Não sei, vamos pagar pra ver. -na mesma hora Trunks levantou voou me pegando no colo, eu não quero saber aonde ele vai me levar, eu vou até o infinito contando que seja com ele.

Estavamos próximos as montanhas aonde eu, ele e o tio Goten costumamos treinar, mas ele não parou encima das rochas, continuavamos voando, eu não entendia pra onde, mas não importava. Chegamos numa praia, ficava bem escondia, era mais uma praia deserta, havia a areia, o mar, as ondas, e um enorme céu que nos cobria, milhões de estrelas brilhavam, uma lua quase que encima da gente iluminava todo o nosso redor. Trunks me deixou no shão e sentou na areia, eu fiz o mesmo, sentei ao seu lado, ele colocou seu braço em minha volta e me puxou mais contra si, ficamos uns minutos assim... Depois ele disse :  
- Quando passei aqui uma noite dessas lembrei de você.  
Continuei fitando as ondas e falei :  
- É lindo Trunks, é... é perfeito!  
- Tenho que admitir, você não tem mal gosto -trunks disse e riu. Eu dei um tapa fraco nele - ahaaam , eu sempre tenho bom gosto, não zombe Trunks Briefs -eu disse o olhando e sorrimos juntos.  
- amo quando você me chama assim sabia ?  
- Trunks Briefs ? - perguntei o olhando nos olhos  
- Uhum -ele desviou o olhar e fitou as ondas - Eu acho muito sexy - ele disse.  
Nossa ele me acha sexy ? -pensei sem entender, estou morrendo de felicidade nesse momento.  
- Trunks ? - eu esperava ele me olhar, depois de uns segundo ele me olhou e eu terminei de dizer - Eu queria um presente seu de aniversário.  
- O que ? - ele perguntou sem entender aonde eu queria chegar;  
- Eu... -abaixei minha cabeça e senti meu rosto corando, mais eu estava decidida a falar, oque de mal podia acontecer ? ele me rejeitar ?, ele ja estava me rejeitando a semanas, eu aguentaria se isso voltasse a acontecer! eu acho.  
- Você oque Pan ? -ele ainda esperava eu terminar de falar oque eu tinha começado.  
Olhei em seus olhos azuis e disse : - Eu quero que você me ame essa noite Trunks, quero que me faça sua, eu QUERO ser sua -ele continuava me olhando, mas em seus olhos haviam dúvidas, pensei -bom sinal, se há dúvidas é porque ele pode aceitar.  
- Pan...eu não sei, não posso fazer isso com... - não deixei ele terminar de falar, eu o beijei , um beijo apaixonado -da minha parte eu tinha certeza disso, não havia desespero nesse beijo, porém havia fogo, desejo de ambos. Trunks foi se deitando e eu por cima dele na areia daquela praia deserta, agora ele passava a mão com desespero em mim, eu sentia sua respiração muito acelerada , assim como ele também devia sentir a minha, minha mão passava em seus cabelos, em seus braços, em seu peitoral, tire sua camisa e ele não esitou, ao contrário, ele também queria isso tanto quanto eu, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e voltou a beijar meus lábios, eu parei e sentei encima dele, tirei minha blusa, voltei a beija-lo, ele me virou, estavamos completamente exitados, entre beijos e caricias, trunks susurrou : - Pan isso não está certo -mas não havia repreendimento em seus gestos, ao contrário, ele me apertava mais e mais, me beijava mais e mais, me tocava mais e mais. Susurrei entre beijos - Só não esta certo se não quizessemos -nesse momento Trunks parou e me olhou nos olhos, havia algo naquele olhar, e eu sabia que eu tinha ganhado! , ele tirou o resto da minha roupa que faltava e nos amamos ali, naquela praia, com as estrelas como testemunhas da nossa paixão.

Ai que foooooooooogo esses dois COMENTEM PRA MIM SABER SE ESTÃO GOSTANDO DA MINHA FIC OU SE TENHO QUE PARAR.  
- Eu gostaria muito da opinião de todos vocês que forem lêr, um insentivo sei la, pra mim saber se a história ta ficando legal e prosseguir com esse casal que eu amoooooooo s2 s2 .

Bjinhos até a próxima (:


	3. Nossas vidas agora

Aqui estou eu de novo, em meio projeto escolar, provas, tantas outras coisas e tenho que admitir que não abandonarei minhas fics, pretendo terminá-las um dia, um ano rs , espero que todos possam compreender.  
Bom gostaria de explicar uma coisa, não estou alterando a idade de nenhum personagem, apenas o ano que estão. Pan continua sendo 13 anos e alguns meses mais nova que Trunks, e assim os outros na mesma ordem. As idéias simplesmente não vêm , sinto muito por isso, mas eu estou tão ansiosa com TVD que estou quase largando tudo e contando os segundos para cada estréia "DELEEEEEEEENA" - Gritos \õ\õ rs.

Quero agradeçer aos comentários que me mandaram, obrigada a todos por isso:  
** BeehArc ** : eu também adoro esse casal , meu casal favorito de anime ( mesmo eles nem sendo um, eu sempre imagino isso deles rs)

**Emanuel **: Obrigado, críticas são sempre bem vindas, ainda mais as boas *-*

**Alice F **: Não vou parar não, só estou realmente sem tempo, ainda esse final de ano ta matando qualquer um rs, e muito obrigada pelo comentário

**nearL** : Obrigada, a mas assim que é bom, esse gostinho de quero mais sempre agrada os leitores rs, ta ae o próximo capítulo que atualizei, espero que goste (:

Obrigada aos comentários, e desfrutem da leitura e da história!

Então vamos lá ...

**CAPITULO 03 : Nossas vidas agora**

- Pesadelo :

Ouço um choro de criança, mas não imagino de quem possa ser. Me levanto para tentar descobrir o que há de errado, porque por mais que não posso ver nada, posso sentir que há algo de errado acontecendo. Estou apenas com uma regata, pego um blusão que estava sobre o sofá e o visto rápido, ando em direção a janela. Destranco a janela e empurro cada lado para ser aberta apenas alguns centimetros, porém não vejo nada, não há ninguém na rua, não a barulhos, só a escuridão. Percebo que o choro já não pode ser ouvido, quem seria essa hora da madrugada andando com uma criança pela rua? Talvez apenas pais desesperados levando seu filho doente ao pronto socorro, me estremeço com a possibilidade, eu estou nos meus 26 anos e não tenho filhos , não ainda... Mas esse pensamento foi desconfortante. Tiro o blusão e ando em direção ao meu quarto, deito em minha cama e puxo o edredom para me cobrir, apago o abajur e fecho meus olhos.  
*CHORO DE CRIANÇA MUITO ALTO*  
Abro meus olhos assustada, quem pode ser dessa vez? Não tenho vizinhos com crianças, já são 2:31 da manhã. O choro continua cada vez mais forte, era incômodo, puxei um travesseiro e o coloquei em cima da minha cabeça, mas de nada adiantou, os gritos da criança eram estrondosos. Levantei mais uma vez de minha cama e andei em direção a sala, isso só podia ser brincadeira, ouço batidas na porta, instantaneamente, corro em direção a porta e abro sem mesmo perguntar quem possa ser.  
- Não havia ninguém -  
Fiquei alguns segundos observando o nada em minha frente, de repente sinto como se alguém estivesse ali, automáticamente me encosto na porta e tento observar lentamente entre a parede e o corredor. Havia alguém lá, era uma criança, ela estava sentada no chão frio, de costas para minha direção e de frente para a parede no final do corredor. Observo por alguns segundos o que acabo de ver, quem seria aquela pequena criança? O que ela estava fazendo essa hora sentada nesse chão frio? , E principalmente, SOZINHA. Ando com pequenos passos hesitantes em direção a ela. minha mão se arrasta pela parede até chegar a pequena figura sentada. Ela continua imóvel, me abaixo lentamente em sua direção, pressiono meus joelhos no chão para me apoiar, e então levanto meu braço direito para tocá-la.

" O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? " - foram as únicas palavras que sairam de minha boca, e quando a toquei com a mão, ela virou o rosto em minha direção.  
Seus cabelos eram cor de lavanda, presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, sua pele era branca, mas bronzeada pela luz do sol. Seus olhos eram azuis como o mar refletido pelo céu.  
Minha respiração se acelera e instintivamente eu caiu pra trás e começo me arrastar sentada tentando me afastar daquele rosto.

*Droga*

Acordo no meio da escuridão, ligo o abajur. Estou suando e respirando muito forte. Mas que porra de sonho foi esse? O que está acontecendo comigo? Nunca sonhei nada assim a anos, ou melhor, nunca sonhei nada assim! Naquela noite me levanto para tomar um copo dágua e volto a dormir com muito sacrificio.

- Minha vida ( ela ) :

Semana passada foi meu aniversário de 26 anos e eu ainda não fui para casa visitar meus pais, eles devem estar morrendo de saudades assim como eu estou. Hoje foi um dia muito corrido, estou morando na Inglaterra e trabalho para uma empresa muito importante. Isso foi algo mágico para o meu currículo, e já estou nele a alguns anos. Minha vida é muito simples, eu moro sozinha aos 26 anos de idade, namoro um cara do meu trabalho, falar assim dele é ofendê-lo, pois ele merece ser bem elogiado. Eu não posso dizer que sou inteiramente feliz, mas eu vivo na maneira do possivel.

- Minha vida ( ele ) :

Mas um dia na CC , eu já estou acostumado a passar a maior parte do meu tempo aqui, e faço de bom grado.  
*telefone tocando*

" Oi amor " - falei para a pessoa do outro lado da linha, pois eu já tinha visto pelo identificador de chamadas que era minha mulher. Ela sempre me ligava por esse horário, muito atenciosa, para me perguntar como estava sendo meu dia. Ela me pergunta se eu vou ter tempo para o almoço e respondo que sim. mando beijo para ela e nosso filho e desligo o telefone. Volto a trabalhar com um pequeno suspiro.

Chego em casa hás 19:30 , Tyla está me esperando para levarmos nosso filho ao Shopping. Luca é um menino muito esperto, ele tem apenas 4 anos e já pode se transformar em super sayajin mesmo tendo o sangue sayajin tão fraco, nem mesmo Pan conseguia tão nova.  
* Pan...* penso automáticamente nesse nome e logo em seguida me arrependo. Eu aprendi a ignorar esse nome e tudo a respeito, evito pensar nele a anos, e quando isso acontece eu tento reprimir todos os meus intintos de pensar.

Voltamos cansados do shopping, Tyla levou nosso filho para tomar um banho e dormir, enquanto, eu me joguei em cima do sofá e liguei a televisão. Mudo de canais e volto todos de novo umas 5 vezes até decidir deixar em um filme de comédia. Não sou muito interessado nesse tipo de filme, eu prefiro os de aventura, ação, esses gêneros de comédia são tão sexuais, eles precisam de por pornográfia para conseguir grande público. Relaxo no sofá enquanto observo as cenas nada engraçadas. De repente um pensamento vem em minha mente : Pan.  
Porque estou pensando nela? , mas dessa vez deixo minha mente vagar para momentos únicos de minha vida. Momentos em que uma mulher apareceu e me mostrou que tudo podia valer a pena, momentos em que eu sorri não por precisar de sorrir, mas por vontade, momentos em que eu costumava acreditar que tem algo muito além de todos esses propósitos, em que eu achava que poderia ser livre, assim como eu fui quando estive atrás das dragon ball. Fecho os meus olhos e suspiro. * Pan , Pan , como você deve estar agora? * pergunto pra mim mesmo em voz baixa.  
*Sinto tanto a sua falta, tento negar isso todos os dias, mas a verdade é que todos os dias eu me engano um pouco mais, todos os dias eu busco acreditar que você vai bater no vidro do meu escritório me esperando do lado de fora. Todos os dias eu espero por isso, e nada... Nada acontece, porque você se foi e não vai voltar, e eu nunca te julgarei por isso. Eu sei que eu fui errado, eu fui um covarde, e eu sinto tanto por isso, por ter te magoado.* o pensamento faz meus olhos lacrimejar. Porém, não me arrependo disso, eu tenho a família que sempre quis, tenho a Tyla que eu tanto amo e não tenho dúvidas do meu amor por ela, e um filho maravilhoso. Mas não posso negar que todos os dias me pergunto como teria sido se tivesse dado certo.  
Passo o resto da noite pensando sobre isso e refletindo os erros do passado.

- Decisão :

Sentada na varanda do meu apartamento, observo as estrelas. *Elas são tão lindas, tão brilhantes. Eu quis tanto voltar pro espaço e viajar por ele, explorá-lo sem rumo, e cá estou eu, sentada na minha varando pensando em como seria.* dou um meio sorriso com meu pensamento.

" Amor, venha entre, está esfriando! " Nic me da um abraço por trás e um beijo na bochecha.

" Já estou indo, só estava observando essa linda noite " dou um leve sorriso em sua direção.

" Tudo bem , estou te esperando na cama meu bem " ele me dá um beijo na testa e volta para dentro do apartamento.

Mil pensamentos ao mesmo tempo em minha mente, um deles seria em voltar semana que vem e visitar a todos, sorrio com a idéia. Cruzo minhas pernas sobre a cadeira e faço planos para quando eu voltar, eu não adiaria, compraria minha passagem amanhã mesmo, e semana que vem sem falta estaria desembarcando na Cidade de Satan.

Sentada na varanda eu contínuo assim... Observando a noite, essa linda noite.

Gente capítulo muuuuuito curto, mas quero que entendam algo, só escrevi ele para mostrar como é o "AGORA" do P/T , como cada um seguiu sua vida, deixando ambos pra trás e se arrependendo muito disso. Espero que não se confundam com isso, os dois primeiros capitulos é o começo de toda a história de amor do casal, esse aqui apenas é como eles estão agora, o próximo vai voltar a ser anos antes , logo depois da primeira vez dos dois juntos. Ta meio embolado , mas a história precisava disso pra caminhar.  
Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando minha fanfic e não esqueçam de comentar e deixar sugestões, críticas, qualquer coisa que me incentive. E principalmente, Boa Leitura a Todos!


End file.
